Various types of power-saving control are applied to an optical disc apparatus provided in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer.
For example, when an optical disc is inserted thereinto in a case where the power supply of a personal computer main unit is in an ON-state, electric-power is supplied to the optical disc apparatus during a certain time. Then, the supply of electric-power is stopped.
On the other hand, when the power supply of the personal computer main unit is in an OFF-state, the supply of electric-power to the optical disc apparatus is stopped. Accordingly, when the power supply of the personal computer main unit is turned off while a medium remains left in the optical disc apparatus, it is necessary for taking out the medium therefrom to turn on the power supply of the main unit again. Because it takes time to turn on the power supply of the main unit and boot the personal computer main unit, there are needs to quickly take out a medium from the optical disc apparatus.